Talk:Hang Ten
Regarding the edit war Floyd can be seen when returning to the apartment after the incident. Floyd can be seen in-game occassionally after the events, crying for Debra in his pink pajamas. Imahippopotamus (talk) 13:50, October 22, 2018 (UTC) Aside from being an opinionated statement, there is no factual (yes I said factual, no some sort of "oh trevor iz bad so he killed the 2" opinion) evidence that says Trevor killed Floyd and Debra. He at least killed one for sure, but two? No proof of that. We know Floyd got shot and Debra was stabbed, but it's never precised who killed X. I'm leaving here the multiple off-screen scenarios. Feel free to see which one is the most logical, my choice is already made. Option 1: Trevor kills Floyd and Debra ;Scenario 1: Trevor kills Floyd then Debra The less likely of the two (you'll see why). Trevor would've somehow managed to get a pistol and shot Floyd, then stabbed Debra. It's fairly not logical, for two reasons: #If Trevor had a pistol at the start, why would he switch to a knife to kill Debra who was standing at the other side of the room? #Considering Debra was not shot, Trevor would've had to walk towards her to stab her, which would have given her enough time to shoot Trevor. Unless she's extremely stupid but that's an irrelevant theory. ;Scenario 2: Trevor kills Debra then Floyd It's a lot more likely scenario than the first one but less likely. Trevor would've gotten a knife, stabbed Debra and used her pistol to shoot Floyd. I think it would've been hard for Trevor to reach Debra without getting hit first. Option 2: Trevor kills Floyd or Debra ;Scenario 1: Floyd kills Debra then Trevor kills Floyd It makes a bit of sense since Floyd is armed with a knife. But once again, how could Floyd reach Debra w/o getting shot? You can also say that they killed each other, but considering Trevor is covered in blood afterwards, it makes no sense. ;Scenario 2: Debra kills Floyd then Trevor kills Debra This is my personal choice for the most logical situation. Debra shoots Floyd, then while "distracted", Trevor reaches her and stabs her. This makes enough sense imo. Debra is armed with a pistol, so she could've shot Floyd, and while doing so, Trevor reached her and unable to react, she got stabbed and killed. SO, in conclusion, I believe that their death should be re-written as "they got killed off-screen", but writing "Trevor (may) have killed D and F" is based on speculation, since we're not able to see what's going on before Trevor goes out of the building. Yes, I know Trevor is known for being a psycopath, but that doesn't mean he can become Iron Man and dodge or absorb bullets without being hurt. I hope this will help resolve the edit war. 19:24, August 11, 2015 (UTC) : Whatever inflates your boat. AndreEagle17 19:35, August 11, 2015 (UTC) ::: Andre, you got the phrase wrong, it's "Whatever floats your boat" xD • • 19:39, August 11, 2015 (UTC) +1, Rain. I do think Option 2 Scenario 2 is the most logical, too. Another scenario that could have happened is: -Floyd tries to attack Trevor with a knife as some sort of a revenge. For ruining Debras apartment and both Floyd's and Debra's sanities as well as for involving him in the Merryweather Heist. -Trevor and Floyd brawl, Trevor trying to take Floyd's knife, probably. -Debra tries to shoot Trevor because he's a complete stranger that screwed things up completely in their lives. Then again, she's also pissed at Floyd ("You made me swear! You're crap, Floyd!"). Skipping that, -Debra tries to shoot Trevor who is in a brawl with Floyd but ends up shooting Floyd instead. -Trevor gets said knife and quickly proceeds to attack Debra. -There is a high possibility Debra and Trevor (or Debra and Floyd, depending on scenario) got into a brawl as evidenced by two bullet holes in the kitchen window. -Trevor stabs Debra repeatedly. There is also a possibilty their positions got rotated during the off-camera fight because there's blood on the windows along with the bullet holes meaning someone had to get shot by the kitchen windows. 20:16, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Credibility of the Folks Reverting to a Misleading Page Look, I don't know who is reverting the changes I made earlier today - supposedly these are Wiki administrators, but they are effectively engaging in sabotage. There is no evidence that Trevor killed anyone in that condo. He may well have done so, but that doesn't mean that a Wiki should report "maybe" as "fact". The Wiki needs to be changed to reflect the fact that we don't really know what went on in there - that is, if the Wiki is to have any reliability. IanBrettCooper (talk) 20:32, August 11, 2015 (UTC) If I'd have known things were going to get this childish, with the ban hammer being threatened by folks who don't know the meaning of "evidence" or "speculation", I would never have bothered trying to fix it. IanBrettCooper (talk) 20:32, August 11, 2015 (UTC) The only childish comments were made by you, like your comment in the end of messages saying "But hey, you go with what suits you, I guess. This is why Wikis are laughed at as being full of garbage." All I see coming from your messages are debauchery from the way I disagree with the "many possibilities" that you create for a mission that made almost obvious to see what happened. Before telling someone to make what suits them, try seeing if you're not trying to make the wiki suit you first, and refrain from using irony/deubachery or whatever you want to call to make you look like your are superior to someone. I am not editing in this page nor answering any one of your opinions. AndreEagle17 01:41, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :Andre, you keep saying that the mission "made almost obvious to see what happened", but where? Where is the actual proof that Trevor killed both Debra and Floyd? I fail to see how "he's a psycopath" is enough evidence to back up that. As Wild and Rain already proved by their comments, you can take a lot of other possibilities from that cutscene. What we are trying to say here, its not that Trevor didn't kill Debra and Floyd, but just that there isn't any evidence to prove that. We keep talking about these other possibilities, but we also don't have any proof to back up our claim. The hole point of keeping that scene off-screen, was to encourage the players to do what we are doing now: debate. And because of that, until we can found ACTUAL evidences, we should let very clear on the page that Trevor killing Debra and Floys is speculation. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 02:22, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Bottom Line There is no direct proof that killed both Debra and Floyd. There are two possibilities; *Debra killed Floyd, attempted to kill Trevor, who in turn, kills Debra in self defense *Debra and Floyd turn on Trevor and he kills both of them Either way, Debra and Floyd are killed, Trevor kills at least one of them. Leave the edit as stated; Trevor leaves covered in blood and prevents Wade from going in. We won't know who killed who unless Rockstar confirm it. Anybody edit warring on the discussion will be blocked. Leo68 (talk) 03:00, August 12, 2015 (UTC) As long as this user stays as far as possible from talking to me or even talking about me, I'm good. AndreEagle17 03:50, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Could we at least re-phrase the Debra and Floyd thing? It still shows as "The implication is that Trevor killed Debra and Floyd off-screen" in the article. Something like "Floyd and Debra are then killed off-screen" would be better. 11:44, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :I agree with Rain. DocVinewood (talk) 12:34, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :: Yeah. Whatever. AndreEagle17 13:30, August 12, 2015 (UTC)